Secrets Aren't Hidden Forever:A Harry Potter Story
by The Ghost of You
Summary: How would things change if there was another Potter? What if she had lived? Well in this story that happens. In a world of bitter doubt a light is found in Harry's long lost...sister! HPHG RWLB APDM?
1. Professor Dumbledore

Amy was a pretty normal girl when it came to her life. She attended Braelinn Elementary and was 11 years old going on 12. Sure she had a few strange aspects about her but who didn't? Amanda, or Amy as she liked to be called, was an orphan living in a foster home and had been since she was six months old. Her parents and her brother had died on vacation when a tsunami hit(everyone that tsunami was terrible please donate to help the victims!). She had never seen a picture of her brother but she sometimes had dreams about her parents. Amy was a pretty average looking girl, she had dark brown hair with streaks of natural red and had bright green eyes. She wore contacts because she thought glasses were a pain. She had a nice figure for an eleven year old but was very quiet and trusted very few people. Her world turned upside down on August 29th though...

"Amy! Get down here you have mail!" called Mrs. Baker. Amy had lived with the Bakers for the past four years but never really got along with them. She came downstairs and grabbed her letter.

"And when you're done fix breakfast" she said.

The letter read:

_Amanda Bethany Baker_

_103 Baltmore Place_

_Second bedroom_

_London_

There was no return address and Amy began to get a little nervous as she opened the letter. 'How do they know where I sleep?' she wondered. As she unfolded it her mouth dropped open.

_Dear Ms. Baker,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This boarding school does not supply everything and the things you need to purchase(a list enclosed) may be found in Diagon Alley. The train to Hogwarts will leave on September 1st at platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station._

_Sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

When Amy was finished reading she almost dropped the letter and jumped when Mrs. Baker called her.

"You done yet?!" she screeched.

"Coming!" she called back.

Umm, Mrs. Baker?" she asked uncertainly as she walked into the kitchen "I' ve been invited to attend a boarding school."

"What?" she said sharply "No. Absolutely not, do you know how expensive those are?"

Amy sat down looking totally defeated, and then someone rang the doorbell. Mrs. Baker shuffled out to get it.

"Hello I am-"

"We're not buying" said Mrs. Baker as she cut him off.

"Oh no, I'm not selling anything" he said politely "May I come in?"

Amy got a glimpse of the man as Baker led him into the living room. He looked very old with his long silver beard and half moon glasses. He was wearing what looked like decorated bath robes and a small hat. They were in the living room for about five minutes when Baker shouted,

"Girl! Get in here!"

Amy quickly entered the living room to see the strange old man sitting on the couch and Baker looking at him with distaste.

"Amanda I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I understand you recieved your letter today?" he asked kindly.

Amy gaped at him like he was an alien from another planet.

"Y-yes" she finally managed to get out. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Please sit down" he said. "Hogwarts as you know is a school where witches and wizards are trained in learning magic for seven years. We look for witches and wizards who are showing signs of being magical by the age of eleven and invite them to our school."

"Do you go to all the houses?" she asked.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly and said, "No no you are a special case as your foster parents are muggles. Non-magical people" he explained seeing the confused look on her face. "But that isn't the only reason I came here today. I came to tell you about your family and your past." Amy sat up attentively as he began to speak.

"When you were a baby an evil wizard came to your house on your half birthday. This wizard was named Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had been steadily gaining power for twelve years and killed thousands over this time period. But on this night he came to your house and attacked you and your family. Both of your parents were killed. Voldemort then turned on you and tried to kill you but failed. He was weakened but didn't know it. But it was not you he wanted...it was your brother, Harry. When he turned on Harry the curse he sent at him backfired and resulted in Lord Voldemort's destruction. Your brother survived with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. You survived with that symbol on your lower back. Afterwards your house was left in ruins and Harry was taken to live with the only realatives you have left, your mother's sister. But no one knew you existed so when the muggle police found you they took you to an orphanage. Your parents were the only ones who knew you existed until we detected your magic. Which brings us back to the present. Oh, and yes your last name is not Baker and it has never been. Your full name is Amanda Bethany Potter. Your parents were James Harold Potter and Lily Evans Potter and your brother is Harry James Potter." he finished.

Amy took this all in and turned to stare at Dumbledore.

"Does he- does Harry- I mean"

"No he doesn't know you exist." Dumbledore answered sadly.

"Oh." was all she said.

**A/N** **Hey everyone this is my new story I'm working on the other two and am teribly sorry about the lack of updates. please bear with me I'm stressed out and am trying to comfort and convince my best friend out of the biggest mistake of her life and I can't do everything so I'm afraid until things cool down everything isn't gonna be updated as often as you all would like. And just so everyone knows this is the prologue there is going to be probably one more before the actual story begins. I'm debating whether to make Amy a Black or a Potter cuz I would like her to go out with Harry but I also want Hermione to so let me know what you all think please. If I decide to make her a Black I will put in another chapter in place of this one.**

**xoxo**

**AJP**


	2. Hogwarts

A/N Yes everyone I know you want me to update the other stories but I have writer's block on the Reason and I'm working on my LJ story so please be patient.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Amy sat on the train at platform 9 3/4 on September 1st. She heard the whistle blow and felt the train lurch forward. She was going to Hogwarts! How fantastic was it to be going to a school to study and learn actual magic? Amy pulled out her notebook and began to write. She got the notebook when she was very young, and used it as a kind of diary but also drew and wrote songs in it. She began to write as the countryside changed into mountains. The compartment door opened and a blonde boy with two others stepped inside. The blonde boy had slicked platimnum blonde hair and cold gray eyes. The two behind him looked like gorillas.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said the blonde with an 'I'm better then you' expression plastered on his face.

"I'm Amy Baker" she said. Dumbledore had said she should use the surname Baker for a while to avoid attention.

"These are Crabbe and Goyle" he drawled.

"Your bodygaurds" she asked rudely. But she didn't care this boy didn't look too nice. Malfoy gave her a glare and he turned around and left with the two gorillas behind him. Soon after the compartment door opened again. This time a girl with bushy brown hair and slightly big teeth stepped in.

"Have you seen a toad around here" she asked bossily.

"No. Why"

"A boy named Neville's lost one" she said"I'm Hermione by the way."

"Amy Po-Baker" she corrected herself.

"Hi Amy. Would you like to help me look for the toad? Neville is just in tears. It's rather depressing really."

"Sure, why not"

The two girls left the compartment and started to search the compartments for the toad. They were in the last car when a boy with bright red hair poked his head out of a compartment.

"Do you two know when the food is comin' round" he asked them.

"No" said Hermione and Amy at the same time. The boy went back inside and closed the door. Then Hermione opened it again.

"Have either of you seen a toad" she asked tierdly, but Amy didn't hear her. Was this the boy Dumbledore was talking about? He had jet black hair and glasses with emerald green eyes and a scar on his forehead. This was him.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter and no we haven't. Sorry"

"A-Amy Baker"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley and does anyone have any food"

"Would you like to sit down" Harry asked.

"Oh, thank you" said Hermione as she plopped herself down next to Ron.

Amy sat down next to Harry.

"So, where do you live" Harry asked politely.

"I live in a foster home and have since I was six months old" she said as if she had memorized the line.

"Oh. What happened to your parents" he asked.

"They were killed when I was a baby" Amy said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Mine were killed too." Amy had to stop herself from saying "I know" with all her heart.

The rest of the ride passed uneventfully. Ron's food finally came. When they stepped off the platform a man named Hagrid called them over and put them each into little boats. As they floated across the lake they began to see a little of Hogwarts castle. Then it came into full view. It was beautiful with its many turrets and towers all iluminated in the night sky. They walked into the castle and a woman named Professor McGonagall led them into the great hall to be sorted. Amy watched as Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, the whole time praying the letter 'p' would never come.

"Harry Potter" the professor called. An excited whisper swept the great hall as Harry sat down on the old stool. The hat seemed to take a while to decide, then it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR" All the Gryffindors started cheering madly.

"Amy Potter" said an astounded Professor McGonagall. Amy slowly walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat almost immediatly sorted her into Gryffindor but she got no cheers. She felt every eye on her as she sat down near Hermione. It took about five minutes to shake everyone out of their stupor and continue with the ceremony. Amy tried desperately to concentrate on the ceremony but found it impoosible, along with everyone else. After all the students were sorted and all the food was eaten Amy left the hall with Hermione following her the whole time and asking questions.

"So you're really a Potter? What was it like? Do you remember anything" Hermione stopped as Harry and Ron came into view.

"Umm Hermione why don't you and I go up to the common room" asked Ron. Hermione got the massage and quickly agreed leaving Harry and Amy alone.

"Umm I think we need to talk" Harry said awkwardly. Amy nodded and followed him to the common room.

"How long have you known" Harry whispered.

"About a month" she replied not looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I hadn't met you and Dumbledore forrbid me to." she said close to tears.

"Do you...I mean...do you remember them" he asked.

"No." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek"I sometimes had dreams about the night they were...you know"

"Me too" said Harry. She noticed he seemed to be crying too. They looked at each other for a while then Harry hugged her. A real hug. From a _brother._

A/N Please let me know what you think of this story. Next is going to be in the sixth year. I will have the changes in the next chapter because not everything will be the same as the books. Thx!

Amy


End file.
